Pressure or flow regulators are commonly known for purposes of taking a high pressure fluid source and reducing the pressure for porting of same. In a typical flow regulator, a fluid source inputted under high pressure (e.g., 3600 psi) is ported to a significantly lower pressure (e.g., 70-150 psi). A number of different and varied applications utilize compressed natural gas (CNG). These applications include the automotive industry in which CNG flow regulator systems have been employed for motorized vehicles and the like. A number of these systems require complex and elaborate electrical relay systems that can fail, thereby rendering the system inoperative.
As a result, there is a need in the field to provide a pressure regulator or similar device that includes a mechanical bypass valve to permit or otherwise enable pressure controlled operational modes, including a standard regulated mode and a bypass mode, as needed, based on inlet and outlet pressures but without compromising the operability and performance of the regulator.
Additionally, there are ongoing and general needs in the field to improve the overall functionality and performance of CNG flow regulators and more specifically to address issues in various field related applications, including vehicular based systems.